


Wedding Receptions and Edgeplay

by Maizeysugah



Series: The Mudblood Relocation Camp Tales [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Edgeplay, Fluff, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Trust Issues, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Vodemort and Harry Potter tied the knot but the Dark Lord needs to trust his new husband. They play a sexual game of trust together to build it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Receptions and Edgeplay

“How dare you. You’re racist against two men getting married at their own wedding reception, no less.” Ron Weasley scowled at Bellatrix Lestrange, unable to contain his disgust. 

Hermione Granger cringed and tapped her boyfriend’s arm. “Technically, it’s not racist because race is skin colour. It’s called heterosexism. She’s prejudiced against gay men.” 

“I am not!” Bellatrix shouted. “This is personal. The Dark Lord is making a huge mistake!” 

Draco Malfoy stepped into the conversation, humiliated beyond belief. “Come on, you racist, let’s go. You’re drunk.” He took his aunt by the arm and dragged her out of the banquet hall before she could embarrass him any further. Astoria Malfoy uttered several heartfelt apologies to the couple as she followed her husband out of the hall. 

Hermione stopped herself from correcting Malfoy and returned her attention to the beautiful couple who just tied the knot. She hugged herself, despite wearing the ugliest bride’s maid dress ever created, feeling the love between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort flit through the room like wisps of Amortentia. She felt herself swoon at how handsome the Dark Lord looked in his tuxedo. “I can’t help myself but stare, it’s like he’s so dreamy…he’s like a movie star.” 

“Looks are superficial,” Severus Snape said, handing the girl a glass of champagne. “It’s what’s up here that counts.” He tapped his noggin and asked her to dance while Ron wasn’t paying attention. She accepted. 

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks eased their way up alongside the former Gryffindor Keeper as he watched his girlfriend nuzzle into Snape’s arms on the dance floor. “What the hell? She hates him! Doesn’t she?” 

“Maybe you should have asked her to dance a little sooner,” Tonks added, giving the boy a nudge. “Or like…as soon as this song finishes if you want to stop that man from stealing your girlfriend.” 

Lord Voldemort and his new husband, Harry Potter had yet to dance together. Each attempt was interrupted by someone either wanting to dance with the Dark Lord or Harry, and being the kind-hearted couple that they were they always accepted. “May I cut in?” The men looked to their sides. Narcissa Malfoy held out her hand to Harry while Molly Weasley snagged Voldemort. Reluctantly, they accepted and danced apart again. 

“Where are you two going on your honeymoon?” Narcissa asked Harry. She had his face in her cleavage, pretending she hadn’t noticed where she was holding his head. His attempt to answer came out quite muffled. She temporarily allowed him to breathe so he could answer her. 

“Nowhere,” he answered, looking slightly bitter. 

“Nowhere? In Merlin’s name why?” 

“Because I’m in prison, I’m a prisoner and he won’t let me leave unless I wear something that dampens my magic because he still doesn’t trust me even though I’m his bloody husband now. And I refuse to wear a collar like an animal because he has reservations about my intentions.” 

Narcissa shoved his head back in her cleavage and heaved a breathy gasp. “Oh, that’s terrible. I’ll speak with him about this. Does it have to be a collar? Why can’t he make something to dampen your magic that’s not noticeable?” 

“Actually, I’m using the word collar as a metaphor. It’s actually a friendship bracelet,” Harry confessed. “He made it himself. It’s really cute and fashionable and all, but that’s not the point. He still doesn’t trust me not to flee.” 

The song ended. Narcissa thanked Harry for the dance and immediately b-lined for Voldemort as the man desperately tried to pry himself out of Molly’s clutches. “Harry’s free,” Malfoy informed the other woman, hitching her thumb over her shoulder. She snagged Voldemort and hip-checked the ginger, who ran off and grabbed Harry before he could escape. 

Being very tall, it was awkward dancing with the women with his face jammed in between her breasts, but somehow the Dark Lord managed to make it look effortless. “You need to give him some freedom or it’ll drive him away.” 

“Drive him away? He’s a prisoner, he can’t go anywhere,” the Dark Lord joked before being shoved back into her breasts. 

“You know what I mean,” she replied snootily. “Trust me, if the leash isn’t given some slack he will stop feeling this way about you. It’s already begun.” 

Looking a lot less cocky, Voldemort grabbed the woman’s hand and wrapped the other arm around her waist to properly dance with her. “What should I do?” 

“Take him on honeymoon and don’t dampen his magic,” she informed him. “Let him know that you’re willing to put trust into him and let him show you that he is trustworthy.” 

After a brief moment of contemplation Voldemort gave the woman a nod. “Fine.” 

She patted his cheek as the song ended. “Good. Try not to screw this up, we all like the new you.” 

At last, Voldemort took Harry in his arms and bent him back. “How do I know you survived my killing curse? Because you’re drop-dead gorgeous.” Before Harry could retort Voldemort kissed him, silencing his bad puns. 

“Your mother’s so ugly Dementors won’t kiss her,” Harry replied, snickering. 

“Ooh,” Hermione said, interrupting the couple. She held up a hand, which was interlocked with her boyfriend’s. “Ron here, he’s a keeper. Get it? A Keeper.” 

Ron cleared his throat. “What do you call a Hufflepuff with one brain cell?” 

“What?” Voldemort asked. 

“Gifted. What do you call a Hufflepuff with two brain cells?” 

“What?” 

“Pregnant.” 

Draco leaned in to the conversation. “Why did Weasel cross the road?” 

“Why?” 

“Someone tossed a knut.” 

Harry groaned. Hermione gasped. “Rude.” 

“What? It was a joke.” Draco slipped away before they got too angry with him. 

Everyone giggled. “Why did Snape stand in the middle of the road?” Voldemort asked them. 

“Why?” 

“So I wouldn’t know which side he was on…” The Dark Lord glared at the triple agent. “I’m still resentful about that, so you know.” 

Severus cringed. “I know, I know…it’s just…Lily…it was a dark time, so many emotions.” The former potions professor wiggled between Ron and Hermione. He hip-checked Ron and swept Hermione up and over to the dance floor. “You should dump the ginger. Just think about it, do you really want to spend the rest of your life with a dumb dumb?” 

“Are you serious?” Hermione asked him. 

“No, I’m Severus. Sirius is dead.” 

Hermione blinked. “Now I understand why Harry’s mum kept you in the friend zone.”

* * *

Harry sat up in bed and peered over the end to look down at the glass floor, seeing a school of sharks swim by beneath him. He found himself in the midst of a fancy Overwater bungalow that was perched over the bluest ocean water he could possibly imagine on the edge of the island of Bora Bora. As lavish as the inside was, he had no desire to stay indoors. He yawned and stretched and hopped off the bed. 

Lord Voldemort looked up from the paper he was reading to wish his husband a good morning. He got up and followed the other man into the bathroom to help him shave and brush his teeth. They pulled on their swim trunks and dove into the water and swam with dolphins and sharks, holding onto their fins to get dragged through the water. The weather was perfect, the water was warm and clear. They weren’t prisoner and captor, they weren’t even wizards. They mingled with Muggles and dined in fine restaurants. They drank expensive champagne and ate even more expensive caviar. Harry was having the time of his life. They always wound up back in the water and embracing to kiss. Muggle women swooned in their presence, they were a gorgeous couple and so friendly and charming to chat and dine with. 

They worked their way back into their bungalow, still kissing and pawing at the other. They fell onto the bed and stripped off their shorts. They laid on their sides with their tongues in each other’s mouths and their hands stroking each other’s cocks. Lust filled the room. They moved slowly, building the heat between them. Voldemort climbed on top of the boy and pinned his hands up over his head. He loved taking control, being in control, it was very important to him. Mostly, he loved controlling Harry in the sack. He fed off of it like vampires fed off blood. His young husband enjoyed it, too. He had a lovely little submissive streak that made him want to be dominated and taken. 

The biggest turn on to them both was how well they worked together to please the other. Harry was so eager to try anything, he trusted his master with his life and was yet to be disappointed. Harry looked up at the man seductively, pursing his lips to draw him into a kiss. Although the Dark Lord took control they were completely even in the sack. They were equals, they always pleasured the other every time they fucked. Be it rough sex, lazy sex, kinky sex, just-watched-porn sex or morning and sleepy sex, they always enjoyed it together equally so. 

“You are so beautiful,” Voldemort whispered, looking down at his lover before he kissed him. “Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I do,” Harry said. 

“I want to do something to you and if you let me do it, I’ll let you do it to me after you come.” Lord Voldemort smiled down at his husband. He was going give Harry his trust. He needed to know that he could trust the boy even though he still had some trepidation about him running off. 

“What is it?” 

“I want to tie you to that chair and slowly work you up to the point of coming but not let you come until I’m ready for you to come. How’s that sound?” 

Harry blinked. “And you’ll let me do that to you? Seriously? You’re going to let me tie you up?” Never in a million years did he think this would happen. Hell, never in a million years would he have thought he’d be married to Lord Voldemort either. “You trust me?” 

“I do.” 

Harry sat up and gave the man a shove backward. “Well what are you waiting for? Tie me up already!” 

Lord Voldemort had Harry sit close to the edge of the seat. He bound his wrists to the arms of the chair with conjured rope. He sat in a chair in front of him and squirted a large amount of baby oil into is hands. Slowly he brought Harry to hardness, stroking his cock up and down while he used the other hand to massage his thighs and chest, to fondle his nipples and massage his balls. He slipped his middle finger inside him to fuck him with it and rub his prostate. Within a few minutes Harry was moaning and shifting in the seat. “Stop, I’m close,” he confessed, his breathing hard and fast. 

Voldemort pulled his hands back immediately. He waited a few second before starting again. He slipped his finger back inside and stroked Harry’s cock slowly. He picked up the pace until Harry began squirming and shouted, “Stop! Gonna come.” He squirted more oil into his hand and started over, teasing his husband, building up the pressure and he cracked and cried out for him to stop again. 

“This is bloody torture, but it feels so fucking good.” Harry was all oiled up and on the edge of coming every few seconds. Voldemort was relentless, never giving him more than a few seconds to recover before he’d start jerking Harry off again. “Oh, stop! I am seriously going to make you pay for this.” 

Lord Voldemort sat up and kissed him, silently telling himself that this time he’d let Harry come. He inserted a finger again and stroked his cock faster, ignoring Harry’s cried for him to stop. He stood up and kissed him, still rubbing the shaft while Harry’s seed splattered his chest and stomach. “Did you like that?” Voldemort asked Harry, still kissing him chastely while Harry recovered. 

“Clean me up and untie me,” Harry ordered with mischief in his eyes. “And to answer your question it was fucking fantastic. I want to do that more often.” 

The Dark Lord waved his wand over Harry, simultaneously dissipating the bonds and cleaning him up. He was nervous, this was it. Would Harry tie him up, take his wand and leave him? Or worse, strike him down. With gritted teeth he switched spots with Harry and gave him the wand. He closed his eyes. He didn’t think he could take seeing him flee or point his own wand at him to end his life. He felt ropes wind around his wrists, securing him to the chair. He waited, his teeth still clenched tight together. He felt Harry kiss him and sit down in the chair in front of him. 

“Why do you have your eyes closed?” Harry gripped Voldemort’s chin. “You need to be looking at me while I torture you, old man.” 

His eyes flew open. Harry was pouring oil in his hand. He hadn’t left him, he hadn’t killed him. Narcissa was right, giving him freedom was the right thing to do. 

Harry oiled Voldemort up and began the massage. He slipped his finger inside of him to torture him as he had been tortured. It was delicious revenge, he was still recovering from the most intense orgasm he had ever had. Several minutes into it Voldemort began to struggle with remaining in control. “Uh, getting close,” he admitted, lost in the euphoric bliss Harry was causing him. His knuckles were white as he gripped the arms of the chair. Harry was relentless, giving him less time to recover than he had. Every few seconds he'd shout for Harry to stop. 

Harry kissed him and stroked his body, spreading the oil all over him. Occasionally, he would go down on him or run his tongue up the length of the vein on the underneath of his shaft. 

Voldemort was trembling with pleasure. “Oh, stop, Harry,” he cried, and Harry pulled his hand back. 

The former Gryffindor looked at the clock. He had been torturing the man for nearly a half hour. He was going to allow him to come this next round. He added more oil and stroked the shaft. He fucked him with a finger, steadily increasing the speed and pressure on him, ignoring his pleas to make him stop. “I’m coming!” he whimpered. Harry stood up immediately and kissed him, shushing his cries while he emptied himself all over his muscled stomach. 

“Your mother was so ugly that when the basilisk looked at her he dropped dead instead.” 

Lord voldemort tugged at his bonds. “Untie me so I can spank you.” 

“No. No way. Bitch was so ugly that instead of a Dementor’s kiss, she got a hearty handshake and a promise he’d call her tomorrow.” 

“I get it, she was unfortunate looking.” 

“You can say that again.” 

“You’ve got three seconds to release me.” 

“She was so ugly even you won’t say her name. Alright, alright.” He dissipated the ropes tying Voldemort to the chair. He was snatched up and carried to the bed. “I hate when your eyes light up red.” 

“Sorry, force of habit.” He petted the boy as they snuggled in together to fall asleep. “Was she really that ugly?” 

“Let’s put it this way: she was so ugly they called her She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Naked.” 

“Damn.” 

“You look nothing like her, and I’m sure she had a lovely singing voice.” 

“Yeah, that’s got to be it. Go to sleep.” 

“Night, love.” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably my favorite chapter to write. It's somewhat different from the others but it felt right. If you liked it tell me and give me kudos! If I get a lot I'll write more!
> 
> Also, I just did this (edged) my husband and he fainted! Holy shit, that was intense.


End file.
